Why I Smile
by Arwennicole
Summary: Their lives have always been private, secretive since they first met because they felt safer that way. Can their secret stay a secret forever? What happens when it comes out?
1. Chapter 1

Why I Smile

By

Nicole

**Summary: Their lives have always been private, secretive since they first met because they felt safer that way. Can their secret stay a secret forever? What happens when it comes out?**

Pretending what Is

Chapter 1: A Wife's fear

Jennifer Jareau aka JJ was in the kitchen with her mother, Sandra, and her daughter, Isabelle, sitting in a high chair. "Open up, sweetheart, you like your peaches," she cooed to the baby who leaned forward with her mouth wide open, "That's a good girl." The baby wrinkled her nose with a grin on her face, making her mother laugh as she slapped her hands on the tray.

"And where is my lovely son-in-law this morning?" Sandra asked.

"His beeper went off at about 5 o'clock this morning he just threw on his clothes and took off," JJ replied.

Sandra frowned and JJ know that look. "Mom, not today, please?" she asked.

"I don't understand why you would want to join in him in such a dangerous profession," Sandra answered, "Your daughter needs both of her parents."

"We want to help people and try to make this world a little safer for our daughter to grow up in," JJ insisted.

Isabelle spit, making her mother laugh a little. "Thank you, that's what I want, your breakfast in my face," she quipped. Isabelle shrieked and clapped her hands together, making her mother smile. She leaned forward, kissing her daughter's forehead.

As she was getting the baby dressed for the day, the nine-month-old was giggling up a storm as her mommy was making faces at her. She leaned forward and blew raspberries on the baby's stomach who shrieked and kicked her feet excitedly. Sitting back up, JJ smiled as she helped her daughter stand up. "You look so pretty, yes you do," she cooed when her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she flipped it open. "Hey, you doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, was checking on you," her husband of three years replied.

"We're good, just helping her stand up," she answered.

"The more you hold her up on her feet and show her how to walk she'll learn on her own," her husband commented.

"Hopefully you don't miss it," she answered, "Her legs are getting stronger with each little practice step."

"I should be home in another day or so," he told her.

She held onto Isabelle's hands as her daughter was trying to balance. "How's it going in Boston?" she asked.

"We are going through the profile as we speak, Gideon said it shouldn't be long before he makes a mistake," he replied.

"He's been too articulate to make a mistake now," JJ commented.

"He wants a show, that's what we know," he replied.

"So you think he's going to make a mistake on purpose," she commented.

"Yep," he replied.

"I miss you," she said softly.

"I miss you," he answered.

"We both love you," She told him.

"I love you both," he answered.

She heard a door open in the background. "Gotta go," he told her before hanging up. JJ hung up her cell phone and looked at her daughter who stared at her with her daddy's big, brown eyes.

"Daddy will be home soon," she assured her.

The next day, JJ was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs for her daughter while the news was on. The baby was sucking on a pacifier as she watched the television screen. The pacifier suddenly fell out of her mouth. "Dada!" she shrieked, pointing at the screen.

"Daddy's on TV?" she asked smiling.

She walked in with the plate of food, placing it on her daughter's tray when she looked at the television screen. She saw her husband, Dr. Spencer Reid, standing beside Agent Aaron Hotchner as they were waiting outside a warehouse.

_"For those who are just tuning in, the Boston Bomber has been cornered in a warehouse downtown with his newest kidnap victim. As of right now FBI Agent, Jason Gideon, is negotiating the hostage's release_," the reporter said on the screen.

JJ watched as the reporters watched the agents by the warehouse, waiting for the word. "Dada! Dada!" Isabelle said excitedly.

"Yep, there he is, sweetheart," she said smiling.

She watched as the man walked out of the warehouse with his hands raised. Hotch shoved the man to the ground and Spencer handed him his handcuffs.

As the baby was eating, JJ was happy to know that it was another successful capture. As she got her daughter to eat another piece of egg, she heard a large explosion on the television and she swung around in her chair to see that the entire building had blown apart. "Oh my God…" she said with wide eyes, "Mom!" Her mother walked into the kitchen. "Can you keep feeding Isabelle?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Sandra asked, taking her daughter's place.

JJ turned the television away from her daughter's eyes and stood in the kitchen with the cordless. "You have reached the number of Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm unable to get to my phone right now please leave a message," his voicemail played.

"Spence, I just saw what happened, you need to pick up," she said into the voicemail.

**(Boston)**

Spencer was lying on the ground, his ears were ringing like crazy and his head was pounding. "Reid! Reid talk to me!" Hotch called over the roar of the fire, "REID!" Spencer opened his eyes to see his boss standing over him. "Reid! Can you hear me?!" he called out as the young agent's hearing started to clear.

"My head," Spencer muttered, holding his head.

Hotch pressed his hand to the young man's head when he saw some blood coming from the side of his head. "MEDIC!" he shouted when he looked over to see Gideon desperately trying to resuscitate one of their long-dead agents. A medic ran over to the two of them.

"What is your name?" he asked as he flashed a penlight in Spencer's eyes for a sign of a concussion.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Spencer replied.

"What day is it?" the paramedic asked.

Spencer reached into his pocket to get his cell phone when he saw that the force of the blast that knocked him ten feet across the parking lot had shattered it. "Spencer, what is the date?" he repeated.

"September 8th, 2005," Spencer replied finally, "I need to call my wife, she probably heard if not saw this."

Spencer winced as the medic pressed his hand to his head. "You're going to need stitches," the medic answered.

"I need to call my wife," Spencer repeated, "I need to talk to her."

"You can call her from the hospital," the medic answered as they got him on a gurney, "No signs of concussion, a skull fracture, and a possible fractured wrist."

The loaded him into the truck as Spencer watched as Hotch had to drag Gideon away from the dead bodies of their colleagues and friends. "Don't fall asleep, Spencer. Talk to us, what's your wife's name?" the medic asked.

"Jennifer," Spencer replied.

"You have any kids?" a second medic asked as she tried to place Spencer's arm in a makeshift cast until they reached the hospital.

"I have a daughter, she's nine-months-old," Spencer replied.

"You'll get home to your kids, Spencer. You're going to be just fine," a medic reassured him.

He saw the blood on his clothes as well as holes in his shirt sleeves and pant legs. "You're a lucky kid," the medic told him.

Reaching the hospital, Spencer's wrist was in a small cast since it was a hairline fracture from the fall. He had four stitches along the hairline of the right side of his head, and bandages covering his elbows and knees from scraping them on the concrete. His entire body ached from the impact, but good news was he didn't have a concussion. He was sitting up in the hospital bed with a phone in his hand. "Spence?" he heard his wife ask on the second ring.

"It's me," he answered.

"Thank God, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"A few bumps and bruises, but I'm okay," he replied.

He heard her sigh in relief. "We lost six of our own," he murmured.

"Oh Spence…" she said softly.

"Gideon's a wreck, Hotch is taking charge right now," he replied.

He started messing with the new pants that Hotch brought over from the hotel for him. "We're coming home," he said softly.

"I'll be there," she answered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured before hanging up.

That night, they arrived home and JJ was waiting in their little car for him. Hotch was leading a silent Gideon to a car.

JJ got out of the car once everyone was driving off. Spencer walked over to his wife as she opened her arms for him wrapping them around him without hurting him. He happily hugged her back, resting his forehead against her shoulder. JJ was keeping herself under control, but tears were welling up in her eyes. "You scared me," she whispered.

"That scared the hell out of me," he answered, "I just want to go home."

She nodded as she rubbed his back and they walked to their car. Getting in, she started it up and drove them both home.

When they arrived home, Spencer walked over to his daughter who was standing up in her playpen. "Hey there, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Dada!" the little girl said excitedly.

Picking her up, he kissed her cheek as he held her close. "Dada missed you," he whispered. JJ walked over and he held both of his wife and daughter close, a lump in his throat. "I missed you both," he said softly as he held them to him. JJ hugged them close to her, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I love you both more than anything in this world," he said, his voice shaking as he spoke. Pulling back a little, she stroked his cheek.

"And we love you just as much," she answered before kissing him lightly.

Spencer kissed her back as they stood in their living room in silence, holding each other and their daughter close while Sandra just left the small family of three alone.


	2. Agreements

Chapter 2: Agreements

Six weeks later, Spencer was in the kitchen feeding his daughter. "Open wide," he told her smiling. Isabelle opened her mouth, leaned forward so her dada could put the spoon in her mouth.

"How do I look?" JJ asked when she walked into the kitchen.

Spencer looked up and she laughed when his mouth almost hit their daughter's tray. "Well?" she asked.

"Are you going to a job interview or a date?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Ah ha, you're funny," she answered as she walked over, kissing him.

Spencer kissed her back, stunned when she suddenly pushed the chair back against the table and sat in his lap. The only reason they pulled apart was because they were hearing their daughter laugh. She smiled as she wiped the lipstick off his lips before getting off his lap. "We'll continue this later," she whispered, making his cheeks turn red. She smiled as she walked over, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "I love you!" she called out.

"Love you!" he answered as she left.

Arriving at Quantico, JJ went through security, letting out a deep breath she was led into a bullpen and she couldn't help but smile when she passed her husband's desk on the way up. "Agent Hotchner, your 10:00 appointment is here," the agent told the man behind the desk. He stood up seeing JJ.

"You must be Ms. Jareau?" he asked.

"Yes, hello," she replied, shaking his hand.

He nodded to the agent who left the room, closing the door behind him. "Please, have a seat," Hotchner told her as she sat down. JJ sat down with a small smile as he began to interview.

As time went on, the profiler couldn't help but notice the blond twisting her rings around on her finger. "Your marital status on your application is checked "married" but yet you would like to be called by your maiden name," He commented. JJ cleared her throat.

"That's because my husband works here at the BAU and we kind of want to keep that quiet except for the people who absolutely need to know," she answered.

"Ms. Jareau if I'm going to recommend you for the position as our media liaison I don't think they would appreciate me saying that you are keeping secrets like this," he commented.

JJ cleared her throat. "My husband is Dr. Spencer Reid, he's on your team," she answered.

"Well, he does like to talk about the wife that the team has yet to meet," he commented with a slight smirk.

The blonde's heart grew a little knowing her husband spoke about her to his coworkers. "Never your name, no picture, just that you exist," he added.

"Spencer and I felt that if I'm going to try to join the BAU that it'd be best that no one knew about the fact we were a couple, let alone married. Not that we are afraid of being put on separate teams, we don't care about that," she answered.

"You're protecting yourselves from dangers in the field as well as for your child," Hotch stated.

She nodded her head slowly. "So why ask to come on this team?" he asked.

"Your media liaison position was open, I thought this would be the best time to try to get on your team," she replied, "I want to be part of the BAU, I want to be part of this unit."

"If I recommend you for the position, can I assure the Director that you and Dr. Reid will keep your professions and relationship separate?" he asked.

"Absolutely, as long as no one can find out about our marriage," she replied.

Hotch nodded his head slowly as he wrote down some notes. "I will send your recommendation to your director and I should know by the end of the week about your employment status," he told her. She smiled as she stood up.

"Thank you sir," she answered.

Hotch stood up, shaking her hand. "I wish you luck, Mrs. Reid," he said with a small grin. She gave him a slight nod before she left the room and was escorted out of the building.

Spencer was in the living room reading to Isabelle when JJ came in. "How did it go?" he asked.

"So you talk about me to the rest of your team?" she asked.

"I just say my wife is an amazing woman that I'm lucky to have her," he replied.

"Oh you're so sweet," she said smiling.

She leaned forward, kissing him lightly. He kissed her back, his hand resting on the side of her neck. "You're an amazing man, you know that?" she said smiling as she draped her arms around his shoulders as she sat on the other arm of the chair.

"Only because you think so," he answered.

"I know so," she said softly, pushing the hair from his eyes.

Spencer smiled as he kissed her shoulder as they started reading to Isabelle together.

That night, Spencer was lying awake reading when his wife walked out of the bathroom having taken a fresh shower. She smiled as she walked over to the bed and plucked the book from his hand. "I was reading that," he said with a slight pout.

"I promised you earlier that we would continue what we started this morning," she said with a grin as she straddled his lap.

He grinned a little as she pushed him back against the pillows. "Just relax and enjoy the show, Dr. Reid," she said huskily. He chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Two weeks past, Spencer was at his desk when JJ walked over and introduced herself to Elle. He smiled a little, acting as though he had just met this woman for the first time. He twisted his wedding ring around on his finger and noticed that his wife wasn't wearing her rings, but he saw a gold chain hanging around her neck. A small smile appeared on his lips, knowing that his wife was keeping her wedding rings close to her heart even if she wasn't wearing them for those to see. He, however, always wore his wedding ring. "So, Reid, how was your weekend with wife?" Morgan asked.

"It was relaxing, we just watched 'Doctor Who' all weekend," he replied.

Truth be told besides playing with Isabelle they did sit and watch 'Doctor Who', since it was his weekend to pick the movies to watch. He twisted his wedding ring around on his finger, looking up as JJ walked by Hotch and he called for the team to go to the conference room.

Spencer sat on the jet watching his wife going over the files. "So, Pretty Boy, when will we ever meet the mysterious Mrs. Reid?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure, our jobs never coincide, she just got a new job and it takes her everywhere," Spencer replied.

"How did you meet her?" Elle asked curiously.

He could see JJ smirk out of the corner of his eye. "We met while I was at the academy, she was just starting. I kept noticing her sitting in the same chair at the same time studying whenever I was there," he replied. He smiled as he twisted his wedding ring around on his finger. "Then she would come up and start talking to me, took me a month to realize she was flirting with me," he added, his cheeks turning red.

"That's so cute," Elle commented, smirking at the young man's flushed cheeks.

"Where did you take her for the first date?" Morgan asked, "This is the first time we've ever had you talk more about her than she's an amazing woman."

JJ was smiling to herself as she thought about their first date. "It was a disaster," he admitted, "I had it planned to take her to an Italian place, but when we were driving there the tire on my car blew out. By the time we got it fixed they gave our table away. We ended up at a diner and had cheeseburgers. She'll still tell you that it was the best date she ever had."

"Probably because you were acting like you and not trying to pretend to be someone else," JJ said conversationally.

Spencer glanced at her and smiled a little. "Again, sounds like a lucky girl," JJ commented.

"As much as I would like to discuss more about Reid's personal life, we should talk about the case," Hotch stated.

Relieved that the talk was off him, he looked over at JJ who winked at him discreetly as Hotch started the briefing.

Several hours and another fire later, they were able to capture their arsonist. Spencer was glad that the unsub was caught and they were going to get her the help she needed. Spencer was in his hotel room preparing for bed when there was a knock on the door. "I'm not in the mood, Morgan," He called out.

"It's not Morgan," a feminine voice said behind the door.

Opening the door he was surprised to see his wife standing there in her pajamas. "We could get caught," he commented.

"Everyone's asleep, we're fine," she answered as she walked into his room.

Spencer closed the door and his wife immediately wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Kissing her back, he rested his hand on the back of her neck as he held her close to him. "I think this is the first time we've actually been alone since Isabelle was born," she commented after they pulled away.

"Well speaking that either her cries or your mom interrupted us most of the time," he answered.

JJ shrieked when he suddenly lifted her up. "I say, we take advantage of it while the team sleeps," he commented.

"Why Dr. Reid you have read my mind," she answered smiling.

Spencer smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her again. JJ kissed him back as he pulled her to him and they enjoyed each other's presence for the rest of the night.


	3. When You Love Someone

Chapter 3: When You Love Someone

Spencer was watching as his wife was sitting on the floor, playing with their daughter. Isabelle was gurgling excitedly, reaching for the stuffed lion JJ was holding above her head. "Mama!" she giggled.

"Mama," JJ repeated back at her before she picked her daughter up and blew a raspberry on her belly.

Isabelle babbled as she held onto her mother's hair, making her mother smile. "She's getting bigger," he commented, "Hard to believe she's going to be one tomorrow."

"I know," she answered smiling softly.

She stood up and held onto their daughter's hands. "Let's see if she can walk today," she told him.

"Sometimes a baby won't walk until they are fourteen months old," he answered.

"Come on, let's try," she insisted.

Spencer got up from the chair and crouched down in front of his giggling daughter. "Ready?" JJ cooed to the baby as she let her hands go.

"Come to daddy," Spencer told her as he held his arms out to her.

Isabelle stood there, her legs wobbled. Before she could even take a step she fell on the carpeted flooring. "Uh oh, did we fall down?" JJ cooed as she picked the baby back bit her lower lip

"Come on, sweetheart" he insisted, "Daddy's right here, just take three steps to daddy."

Isabelle started whimpering as she desperately tried to take a step. "Come on sweetheart, come on," he told his daughter smiling.

"Daddy!" she whimpered, her arms reaching for him.

She took one step and JJ gasped softly with a smile on her face. "That's it, sweetheart, that's it!" she answered smiling. Isabelle took another step and Spencer's eyes were wide as his daughter walked to him.

"That's it, Isabelle, come on," he told her, "You're so close!"

Isabelle whimpered as she started wobbling. "Come on, baby," Spencer told her as he stayed crouched in front of her. Isabelle took the final step and she was in her daddy's arms. "My big girl," he said smiling, kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy," she answered, burying her head into his chest.

JJ smiled as Spencer stood up and hugged them both. Spencer smiled as he hugged her back, kissing his wife's cheek. "Daddy," Isabelle repeated.

"Daddy has you," he murmured as he kissed the top of his child's head.

Monday morning arrived, Spencer winced as his alarm went off. Sighing, he rolled over and turned the alarm off when he felt his wife's arms go around his waist. "Happy birthday, Dr. Reid," she said smiling. Spencer smiled as he looked at his wife, stroking her cheek.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reid," he answered.

Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his lips, her hand resting on the side of his neck. "Sadly, we have to get to work," he murmured. Pulling away, she stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, I get started a little later than you so I'll meet you there," she answered.

Kissing her once more, he got out of bed, making his way over to his clothes. "I love you," She told him.

"I love you," he answered.

She sat up on her arm and watched as he got ready for the day. Grabbing his clothes, he went into the bathroom to shower. JJ sighed as she got up to get ready for another day at the BAU.

After showering and getting dressed, Spencer went downstairs to find the nanny already in the living room with an awake Isabelle. "Good morning, Alex," he greeted.

"Dr. Reid, good morning," Alex answered smiling as she stood up.

"I can't really stay, I have to get going to the office," he murmured, "Tell Mrs. Reid I'll see her there?"

"Of course," she answered.

Spencer looked at his daughter, taking her into his arms. "Daddy loves you, so much, more than anything," he whispered into his daughter's blond hair. The tired one-year-old yawned, resting her head on her daddy's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her then handing her back to Alex who smiled softly. "We should be home tonight," he told her as he grabbed is satchel off the sofa.

"You will call if that changes," Alex answered.

He nodded with a small grin, walking over to the wall he grabbed his keys and then left to get to work.

Arriving at work, he put his bag down on the back of his chair. "Happy birthday, Pretty Boy," Morgan said with a grin.

"Was hoping you guys would forget this year," Spencer commented as he sat at his desk.

"You know we'd never forget our favorite genius's birthday," Morgan answered, patting his back, "Enjoy your weekend, kid? Mrs. Reid have something planned for your birthday?"

"Not really, we kind of just spent time at home," he replied.

Elle walked over with a hat that looked like a great big birthday cake with candles. "Happy birthday!" Elle said smiling at him.

"Thanks," he answered with a slight smile.

JJ walked over to them with a smile on her face. "And what's going on here?" she asked.

"It's our resident genius's birthday today," Morgan replied.

"Well happy birthday!" JJ said to Reid, kissing his cheek.

"And for the special occasion we can't forget the cake," Elle answered as she placed a large cake in front of him, "Okay Reid, make a wish!"

Spencer leaned forward and started blowing on the candles, but what surprised him was when they weren't going on. "Come on, blow baby blow!" Morgan said with a grin.

"I thought you were full of hot air, Reid?" Elle said laughing.

JJ shook her head slowly she couldn't help but feel bad for her husband. "They're trick candles, Spence they'll keep coming back on" she told him.

"Aw, mommy to the rescue again," Morgan teased as he pulled the hat further onto Spencer's head.

"Mommy?" he asked, raising his brow.

JJ and Elle leaned over and started pulling the candles out of the cake. "Hope you like chocolate," Elle said smiling. JJ smiled at her husband, resting her hand in the middle of his back. Truthfully, he couldn't wait to be home with his wife and daughter, celebrating his birthday his way. He got up to talk to Gideon, while his eyes were resting on his wife. Ever since they had met at the academy, and every day since it was like every wish he made for his birthday came true. All he ever wanted was for someone to love him, not be intimidated by his intelligence. She never gave him a reason not to shy around her. She was truthful from the start, and she loved him despite everything that he felt was wrong with him.

"Spence! First piece for the birthday boy," she said smiling.

Spencer looked at Gideon with a slight smirk. "You know she's the only person in the whole world who calls me "Spence"?" he asked with a slight chuckle before walking over to her.

"Here you go, Spence," she said smiling.

They looked up when Hotch hung up the phone. "Party's over," he told them.

**(San Diego)**

Spencer was at the police station going over the messages the unsub was leaving after he raped and murdered his victims. JJ stood beside her husband, staring at the pictures of the victims. She couldn't help but feel a chill, most of these women if not all of these women were wives and mothers. "You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, letting out a deep breath.

"Did you call your mom?" he asked after checking to be sure it was just them.

"Yeah, she's happy to stay with Belle for the next day or so," she replied, "Just to tell her when we're on our way home."

He nodded his head slowly in agreement and she gave him a soft smile. "When was the last time we went on a date?" she asked quietly.

"Think this is appropriate to talk about here?" he asked, "Someone could hear."

"Everyone else is in the field, we're fine," she assured him.

Spencer frowned a little, staring at the pieces of paper in front of him. "The last time we went on a date was a week before Isabelle was born," he replied quietly.

"Think we should remedy that?" she asked.

He glanced at her. "Maybe," he replied, making her sigh as he walked away to talk to Hotch about what he figured out with the messages.

When the case was finished, finding out that the unsub was just a repairman wanting to be famous, the team was back on the jet heading home. Spencer was sitting across from Gideon playing chess. "Oh, I almost forgot," Gideon murmured. He reached over, grabbing a box and handing it over to Spencer. "I meant to give this to you at the party," he stated.

"You never give gifts," Spencer commented.

Gideon shrugged as Spencer opened the box. Inside were a pair of tickets, discussing the fact that they were for a football game, Gideon smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll have fun," he commented.

"Well you're coming with me right?" Spencer asked.

"No, there's someone else on this jet that's a fan of football," Gideon answered, "The only person in the world who ever calls you "Spence"."

Spencer flushed, glancing over at his wife. "JJ…" he murmured.

"I heard she's a huge Skins fan," He answered.

He saw the young man smile and look over at his wife who was reading the paper, just enjoying the silence on the jet. "Heard she's been wanting to go out on a date too," Gideon commented softly.

"You heard?" Spencer asked.

Gideon gave him a small smirk. Placing the tickets into his shirt pocket, the young FBI Agent went to talk to his wife when he stopped and moved a piece on the chess board. "Checkmate," he stated before he walked over to JJ.

JJ was in the middle of an article when her husband sat beside her. "So…I heard you were a fan of football," he commented, giving her a hint that he was giving an act. She gave him a small smile, looking over at him. "Well…I have these tickets here to go see the Redskins this weekend…I was wondering if you…if you wanted to go with me?" he asked.

"I would love to go," she replied.

Spencer gave her a smile when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Then…I think this one is you," he said smiling.

"Thank you," she answered, taking the ticket and the two of them laughed a little.

When they got home that night, Spencer immediately went upstairs to their daughter's room. Walking over to her crib, he smile as he stroked her cheek before leaning over and kissing her cheek softly. JJ stood behind her husband, resting her hand in the middle of his back as he stood back up. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she answered as she stood closer, kissing him deeply.

Spencer kissed her back, resting his hand on the side of her neck. Letting her go, he stood back as his wife walked over to the crib, kissing their daughter's soft forehead. "I love you, sweetheart," she whispered to her daughter. She looked at her husband with a smile as he held her hand and they left the nursery. He went to go back downstairs when his wife pulled him back.

"What is it?" he asked when she wrapped her arms around his back, resting her head on his chest.

Holing his wife close, he tucked her head under his chin as he held in his arms. His hand caressed her back as they stood there in each other's arms relishing the quietness of their home. Taking her husband by the hand once she let him go they went downstairs to their living room. "What should we watch tonight?" she asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"You pick!" he answered, "Want some tea?"

"Would love some," she agreed as she sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

Spencer walked out of their kitchen with two cups, handing one to her before sitting down. "What are we watching?" he asked.

"There's a Redskins game on, since we're going to a game thought you could try to watch some," she answered.

"Makes sense," he agreed as his arm went around her shoulders.

Sighing, she relaxed into his side as they stared at the television, smiling as his hand moved up and down her back while her hand rested on her leg. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he murmured, thinking about the case. JJ looked up at him, sitting up straight. "Coming home one day and you're just not here," he added.

"Are you thinking about those families?" she asked.

"Some cases bother me, this one did," he replied.

"Because they were wives and mothers," she said softly.

Nodding his head slowly, he pulled her a little closer to him. "Spence, nothing will happen to me and I'm not going anywhere," she assured him as she ran her hand over his chest, "Nothing will ever take me away from you." Looking down at her, he saw her eyes shining with love and adoration just for him. "I love you, Spence, nothing can ever take me away from you," she added.

"I'm a lucky guy," he answered, making her smile.

"I'm the lucky one," she answered.

She put the cups on the coffee table, pushing him back on the couch. "And I love you," she murmured.

"I love you," he answered before she kissed him deeply.


	4. Vacation Cancelled

Chapter 4: A Vacation Cancelled

JJ smiled as she was helping her husband pack his things for his trip to Las Vegas. "Did you find Isabelle's monkey?" he asked

"It was in her playpen like I said it was," she replied.

Spencer pushed his hair from his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked as she fixed the collar of his shirt.

"I haven't seen my mom since we got married," he replied simply.

His wife smiled sadly, resting her hands on her husband's waist. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Maybe her finally seeing her granddaughter will help things between you two," she commented. His arms went around her back as she rested her head on his chest.

"Wish you were coming with us," he murmured.

"I don't get the same vacation time as you, besides, think of this as a daddy/daughter trip," she answered.

He rested his forehead against the top of her head, breathing in her beautiful scent that was so intoxicating to him. JJ smiled, moving her hand up and down his back when they heard Isabelle over the baby monitor. "Dada! Mama!" Isabelle called.

"Hopefully she does alright with planes," he commented as they went to go get her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," she answered, holding his hand as they went down the hall.

"So what are you going to do while we're not going to be here?" he asked.

"I'm going to look over cases for you guys to get started on when you get back," she replied, making him smile.

Walking into the nursery, they found their daughter standing up in her crib, done with her afternoon nap. "Hey there, Belle! Are you ready to go on a trip with dada?" she asked, picking her up.

"Dada!" Isabelle answered, pointing at Spencer.

"Yep, that's dada," JJ said smiling.

She kissed the side of her daughter's head, letting out a sigh. They were never really separated for long, it was going to especially be new to come home to an empty house. Spencer stroked his wife's cheek with a smile. "We need to get going, we have a flight to catch," he murmured as he took Isabelle and placed her on the changing table.

They got Isabelle ready to go, they loaded the car up with their stuff before they got in and JJ drove off towards the airport.

Checking in their bags and getting their tickets ready, the small family stood outside of the security check where JJ couldn't go any further. Spencer pulled his wife close, kissing her shoulder softly as her arms went around his back. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, tell your mom I say "hi"?" she asked.

"Sure thing," he replied.

Pulling back, he kissed her lightly while resting his hand on the back of her neck. Her hand moved up his arm as she kissed him back. Ending their kiss gently, Spencer rested his forehead against hers while her thumb moved along his jaw. Letting him go, she took Isabelle into her arms. "Be good for dada ok?" she told her daughter.

"Mama," Isabelle answered.

JJ pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before placing her back into Spencer's arms. "Have a good flight," she told him.

"We will," he answered.

Waving, he carried Isabelle through security while his wife stood back and watched them go. Once they were cleared, she watched them head toward their gate until they were completely out of her sight. Letting out a deep breath, she twisted her wedding ring around on her finger as she left the airport.

Arriving at the BAU later that day, JJ walked over to Garcia's office. "You aren't with the others?" Garcia asked.

"Oh I don't get the same vacation time as they do," she replied as she sat down.

The analyst stared at her friend intently with a smile. "What?" JJ asked.

"So, how long did you think you were going to hide this from me?" Garcia asked, holding up a manila envelope, "I could've just showed you on my computer system but I thought this was fun."

"What is it?" JJ asked curiously.

"I always do a little fishing on people who join the team, this is your profile," she replied.

She placed the envelope in front of the smaller blond, who was staring at it with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell us that you are our resident genius's famous wife that we have heard about for so long but never seen?" Garcia asked. JJ pulled up a chair.

"Garcia, we made it that way so we can protect ourselves and our baby girl," JJ replied, "You can't tell anyone."

"Keep this from the rest of the team? You guys have a kid?!" Garcia exclaimed.

JJ hushed her, getting up from the chair she quickly closed the door. "Yes," she answered, "Her name is Isabelle, she's a year old now."

"This is big…I mean, huge!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Yes, but only Hotch and Gideon now. Spence and I want to keep it that way so we can keep Isabelle safe if anyone got a hold of our files, no one would know about her," she answered, "That's why my file that everyone else can see says I am single. How did you get this?"

"I have my way, Peaches," Garcia answered.

JJ felt her heart leap into her throat as she stared at the file that Garcia handed her and looked it over. "Who knew Reid liked the older women," Garcia quipped.

"Only by a year," JJ answered, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Can I see a picture of your little girl?" Garcia asked excitedly.

Smiling, she put the papers back on the desk when Garcia took them and threw them in the shredder. "Your secret's safe with me, Peaches," she assured her.

"Thank you," JJ said softly.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of Spencer and Isabelle, showing it to Garcia. "This was taken on Isabelle's birthday this year," she told Garcia

"Oh how precious!" Garcia said excitedly, "Look at Reid being all Daddy."

"He loves being a father too," JJ answered

"Well no wonder, she's an adorable little girl, look at those eyes," Garcia said smiling.

JJ was smiling as she looked at the picture. "So, where is the little one?" she asked.

"She's with her dad, heading to Vegas for vacation. He has a few things he wants to take care of and wants to spend quality time with Isabelle while he does it," JJ replied

Garcia nodded her head slowly, but she was still grinning from ear to ear. "Who knew Spencer Reid would get caught in a tall, gorgeous blonde's net," she quipped. JJ laughed a little as she put the picture back in her pocket.

"Actually, he caught me," she answered, smiling.

Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out her wedding rings, showing them to Garcia. "What a rock!" Garcia exclaimed, taking the rings into her hands.

"He has taste," JJ answered, "Modest without flashy. That's how we work."

Garcia stared at the ring for a few more minutes before handing it back to her friend. "How long do you plan on keeping this from the team?" she asked.

"As long as possible," JJ replied.

In Vegas, Spencer was getting Isabelle ready for their visit with his mom. "Dada," Isabelle said beaming.

"What are you grinning at?" Spencer asked smiling

Reaching into his messenger bag, he pulled out her stuffed giraffe, making it walk up her legs. The baby shrieked, reaching for the big stuffed animal, holding it tightly in her arms. "We're supposed to see grandma today," he commented.

"Gamma," Isabelle said softly.

Smiling, he touched his daughter's blond curls before he picked her up into his arms. Grabbing his bag, they left to go to the mental hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Spencer was holding Isabelle on his hip. The one-year-old was playing with the strap of her daddy's messenger bag, not understanding what was going on. As long as daddy was holding her everything was okay. "I heard a rumor you were here," his mother's doctor stated, making him look over.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"Schizophrenia is a lifetime illness. The meds have stabilized most of her symptoms but she still has bad days. What makes her most happy are her journals, your daily letters, and the pictures of this little one, hello," she cooed to Isabelle who beamed at her.

She looked back at spencer. "She is exceptionally proud of you," she added.

"She is?" he asked.

"Talks about you all the time, to anyone who will listen. Staff, other patients, her journals build with the cases you write her about as well as about the family you have. She calls them your adventures," she answered

Spencer smiled, holding Isabelle closer to him, kissing her forehead softly. "My mom has the belief that you can find adventure all around you if you just look," he said smiling a little, "That's what happens when you're a professor of 15th Century Literature."

"Oh she's going to be so happy to see you and Isabelle in person," the doctor answered.

The idea of going to talk to his mother suddenly made him freeze, all of the fears he had about becoming like his mother or even Isabelle becoming like her came back to the front of his head. "Maybe it's best if I let her rest today," he stated.

"Rest?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow," he answered.

"But she's…" the doctor try to say.

Spencer held out a package. "Can you give this to her? It's Margery Kemp her favorite," he added. The doctor looked at the package, the woman was obviously confused by the way this young man was reacting.

"It would be really good for her if you…" she started to say.

"Thank you so much, thanks," he answered as he left the room.

He held Isabelle close as his daughter yawned. "Yeah, almost naptime isn't it?" he asked smiling.

"Excuse me, Dr. Reid?" an orderly called out.

Looking over, the woman stood up from the table. "This came for you," she told him. Frowning, he signed for the package before taking it. Setting Isabelle into her stroller, he opened the envelope and found a skeleton key inside.

Several hours later, the entire team had regrouped because of the fact someone had sent them many clues and Garcia's computer system crashed, which meant everyone was vulnerable. Needing a moment, JJ stepped outside of the building, crossing her arms over her chest. "JJ?" Spencer called out, as he opened the door.

"Is Isabelle safe, Spence? Please tell me she's okay," JJ insisted.

"She's fine, she's perfectly fine," he answered, hugging her.

Hugging him back, she rested her forehead against his shoulder as she started calm down a little. "She's not a target, if she was we would've see a clue by now," he pointed out. Knowing that he was right, JJ felt a little better knowing that her daughter wasn't a target. They also knew that the unsub had to have known about Isabelle if he knew everything else about them.

"How is it that he hasn't revealed all of our secrets to each other?" she asked.

"I think our marriage, and our family isn't part of the quest he has sent us on," he replied.

JJ closed her eyes, letting him go. "You okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just want to get this done then go home to her," she replied.

Spencer nodded, gripping her hand briefly before they went back inside to solve the case.

Spencer winced as his wife was checking the back of his leg. "A little bit of a burn, but you'll live," she answered, standing up. Sighing, he looked at his wife. "Don't you scare me like that again, Spencer Reid," she told him, making him chuckle. Resting his forehead against hers he ran his hands up and down her arms as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Is my mom still here?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Pulling his pants back up, Spencer pulled his wife kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

Walking downstairs, he stopped on the scene in the living room. Isabelle was staring at a book intently while Diana was reading to the little girl. JJ stood beside her husband, their arms moving around each other as they watched the image before them. "Mom, how do you like your granddaughter?" Spencer asked, making her look up.

"She's as smart as you are, Spencer. She has quite the mind," she answered smiling.

"Mind if we join?" JJ asked.

"Don't see why not, it is your home," Diana answered with a slight smirk as the two adults sat on the couch.

Isabelle put her hand on the book as if telling her grandmother she wanted to hear more. "Well, as you wish," Diana said smiling as she kissed her granddaughter's forehead before she continued on with the story while her son and daughter-in-law watched and listened. Enjoying the peace after another successful case.


End file.
